Consultations
by Lollipop.K
Summary: Twincest Bill Tom de Tokio Hotel.


_Hi xD _

_**Genre** : Euh Twincest, mais d'un POV exterieur._

_**Disclaimer** : Les persos s'appartiennent._

La première fois qu'il est entré dans mon bureau, je n'y ai vu qu'un adolescent comme les autres, bouffé par ce qu'il croit être des problèmes. Malgré mon métier, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine rancune envers ces jeunes, dans leur souffrance perpétuelle. Et inexistante. Et celui-là, il n'avait pas l'air d'être diffèrent des autres. Son look me le prouvait, voyant, provocateur.  
Je ne l'ai pas regardé tout de suite. J'ai gardé mes yeux baissés sur mes papiers, qui me semblaient plus important que ce garçon qui allait me dire que sa mère le haïssait, et lorsque je lui demanderais plus de détails, se contenterait de me donner pour explication qu'elle refusait de lui laisser organiser une fête, ou autres idioties du genre.  
Il s'est assit, silencieux, et à l'ambiance qui s'est immédiatement installée dans la pièce, j'ai compris qu'il était curieux. Curieux de voir ce que je lui demanderais, de voir ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Mais je fus surpris de voir, en levant les yeux, qu'il était perché sur le bord du fauteuil, comme ayant peur de s'asseoir plus confortablement, et le peu que je pouvais deviner de son expression, car il avait la tête baissée, me renvoya l'image de deux yeux emplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Je mis mes papiers de coté, commençant à m'intéresser à son cas. Je me raclais la gorge, perplexe.  
Il sursauta légèrement, et leva timidement les yeux vers moi.  
Un moment passa, dont je ne saurais rapporter la durée exacte. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur moi, vides de toute expression. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais à aucun moment, son visage ne le trahit. Finalement, il cligna des paupières deux ou trois, et se mordit la lèvre. Il secoua faiblement la tête, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

« **Je suis amoureux. De mon frère jumeau. **»

J'ai appris par la suite que personne n'était au courant, sauf moi. Sa mère l'avait envoyé à mon cabinet car il manifestait tous les signes d'une dépression et refusait de s'alimenter normalement.  
Alors, il a obéit. Il est venu. Il m'a avoué en suite qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, que ma profession lui renvoyait toujours une image nauséabonde d'une ''dissection des sentiments''. Mais, après réflexion, il avait jugé qu'il avait besoin de se confier de ses peines à quelqu'un. Alors autant le dire à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas et dont on sait qu'on ne le reverra pas de sa vie, non ?  
Ses peines. Il y en avait beaucoup. J'ai deviné la majorité, car il ne les considéra pas comme telles et ne me les mentionna pas. Si je devais résumer tout ce que j'ai appris sur la cause de son asthénie durant nos consultations, je le résumerais en un seul mot : son jumeau.  
Les commentaires ou les regards déplaisants glissaient sur lui sans créer la moindre brèche dans l'armure qu'il s'était formé, lui indifféraient totalement. Ainsi que la sévérité de sa mère. Non, la seule chose qui importât était son frère.  
Je dois l'admettre, il était intéressant. J'avais été mis, durant mes études, devant des exemples d'inceste. Mais j'en avais jamais eu à ''traiter'' par moi-même. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'inceste, mais d'homosexualité, de surcroît entre jumeaux. L'homosexualité est parfaitement acceptée de nos jours, ce que je considère comme normal, mais l'enchevêtrement, si je puis dire, le mélange de tous ces cas en un seul n'était pas commun. Alors, avec la fascination d'un savant maladif, je l'écoutais.  
Il m'apprit que son frère lui portait une affection sans limites, enfin façon de parler, car elle restait dans les limites de liens gémellaires normaux. Qu'il s'inquiétait en le voyant dépérir, sans savoir qu'il en était la raison.  
Je fus surpris de voir à quel point il pouvait être passionné quand le sujet déviait sur son jumeau. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse la moindre offense, ni qu'on ne l'insultât d'une quelconque façon.

Durant une de nos séances, il me lança un regard scrutateur par dessus mon bureau. Quand un patient vous quitte, vous ne vous sentez pas comme si vous l'eussiez dépecé ? furent ses mots.  
Depuis ce jour, nous nous questionnions mutuellement. Ses questions à lui étaient surtout au sujet de mon gagne-pain, purement curieuses. Mais y répondre me permettait de découvrir certaines idées qui gisaient enfouies dans les synapses de mon cerveau, et dont jamais je ne m'étais douté. Jamais je n'ai vu en lui plus qu'un simple patient, un sujet d'observation ; Mais il était de loin le plus intéressant de tous, et celui qui était, sans aucune disposition à cela, le plus secourable.  
Pendant plusieurs mois, on a continué à se voir. Il venait toujours, et semblait libéré d'un poids lorsqu'il partait. La situation avec son frère ne s'améliorait pas, mais lui parvenait mieux a la gérer. Son visage ne prenait pas cette teinte ''outrageusement tomate'', dixit lui-même, lorsque son jumeau, par une action involontaire, le perturbait.  
Quand je lui avais demandé s'il ressentait une quelconque attirance sexuelle envers celui-ci, s'il lui arrivait de fantasmer dessus, il n'eût même pas besoin de réflexion pour me donner une réponse positive.  
Oui, il représentait un cas intéressant pour un homme comme moi.

La première semaine ou il manqua notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire, je fus inquiété. Mais j'eus vite oublié, m'étant dit qu'il n'était peut être que malade, ou indisposé à s'épancher de ses émotions.  
La semaine suivante, voyant qu'il ne venait toujours pas, et légèrement plus inquiété de ce fait, j'ordonnais à ma secrétaire de l'appeler. Elle me rapporta que personne n'avait décroché.  
Alors que je me désespérais déjà d'avoir perdu un patient si, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, original, on m'informa d'un appel de son père.  
Une brève conversation m'apprit qu'il s'était suicidé, mélangeant médicaments et alcool.  
Ma première réaction fût de considérer son action comme pitoyable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver ridicule et inutile.  
Puis je m'empressais d'ouvrir son dossier, notant comme conclusion : ''S'est suicidé. Apparemment par amour pour son frère.''  
Je glissais ensuite la liasse de papier dans mon tiroir, l'y laissant pour de futures analyses.

Quelques jours passèrent. Puis quelques semaines.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit, mon patient se glissa dans la pièce. Je geins intérieurement rien qu'a l'idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir me raconter. En général, selon les conclusions que j'avais pu tirer de mes observations, les patients racontent plus d'inepties durant leur première consultation que durant toutes celles qui s'ensuivent. Il se mit directement à l'aise, s'asseyant face à moi.  
Plus qu'autre chose, le nom gribouillé sur le morceau de papier devant mes yeux, m'incita à lever la tête. Nous demeurâmes un instant silencieux, nous défiant presque du regard.  
Puis, il soupira faiblement et haussa les épaules.  
Sa voix résonna dans la pièce calme.

« **J'étais amoureux. De mon frère jumeau. Bill.** »

_Schrift ©_


End file.
